


Tapestry of Fleeting Shadows

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [26]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Inevitably, Eydis thinks of the girl who brought his letter here, when it all began. Wonders if she knows who she reminds him of.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Eydis Webb, Thaos ix Arkannon/Eydis Webb, Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Tapestry of Fleeting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Eydis is turning the adra crystal over and over in her hands. The message is very short: _It is done_. So simple, but it can have so many meanings. Eydis is worried there are some she is not able to decipher.

Inwardly, she smiles at her choice of words. And then, unbidden, comes the thought that he would smile at it, too. Would have, Eydis corrects herself; would have. Unbidden and allowed because it came too fast does not mean the thought is welcome.

She reads the message again; it echoes in his voice in her mind, accompanied by a brief glimpse of his face. Looking exactly as she remembers, even though so many years have passed.

Once, she might have tried to convince herself she does this only to search for possible hidden meanings. But now, when this is nothing but musings and a fleeting fancy of an old woman, she can let herself be honest.

Inevitably, Eydis thinks of the girl who brought his letter here, when it all began. Wonders if she knows who she reminds him of. If she will ever know, if he would ever tell her. They look nothing alike, but she is smart and curious enough to bring back memories. Eydis wonders how someone like that can be content with all the secrecy and elusive answers and half-truths. But it seems the girl’s blind loyalty overshadows reason.

In other circumstances, Eydis might have told the girl all that herself. But the fate of Dyrwood is too important to let her pettiness endanger it. Maybe later, if she ever meets the girl again. Just another small move in the never-ending game between her and Thaos.

Later. Later. There are too many things that still have to be taken care of, too many things still out of balance. She must make sure Dyrwood recovers before she can focus on her plans again.

Just for an instant, Eydis wonders if that girl’s unwavering devotion means that she will perhaps get some explanations, that she will see some secrets unveiled. If it means that unlike Eydis, she will know for certain whether Thaos loved her.


End file.
